Starfire
by sharpshot975
Summary: A/N Blackfire is good in the story. Starfire is a native american woman who falls in love with an English settler Named Robin and together they change each other's lives. The characters are in their normal outfits.
1. The new world

In 1607

We sailed the open sea

For glory, God and gold

And the Virginia Company

For the New World is like heaven

And we'll all be rich and free

Or so we have been told

By the Virginia Company

So we have been told

By the Virginia Company

For glory, God and gold

And the Virginia Company.

Robin the legendary hero gets ready to board the ship when three sailors see him.

Lon: Hey look is that Robin?

Ben: That's him, all right, the old sea dog.

Beast Boy: Robin the hero. Cyborg and I heard some awesome stories about him

Cyborg: (Gasp) It's Robin. Cool.

Lon: Are you coming on this voyage too?

Ben: 'Course he is. you half-wit. You can't fight Indians without Robin.

Robin steps on the cannon and holds the rope, then the cannon gets lift up and goes on the ship.

Robin: That's right. I'm not about to let you boys have all the fun.

On the beaches of Virginny

There's diamonds like debris

There's silver rivers flow

And gold you pick right off a tree

With a nugget for my Winnie

And another one for me

And all the rest'll go

To the Virginia Company

It's glory, God and gold

And the Virginia Company

Crewman: Full anchor release!

Crewman: Come on lads, come on!

Crewman: Give me a hand, someone!

Crewman: Watch out!

The ship floods with water and the Crewmen pump the water out.

Crewman: Faster! She's taking up more water!

Crewman: Look out!

Beast boy: Robin! Get down here! The cannons are breaking loose!

Cyborg: Hurry Robin!

Robin swings down

Robin: Reef the topsails!

Crewman: Aye, sir!

He runs to Beast boy and Cyborg.

Robin: Steady on the course. It's all right, guys. We'll get her tied off.

Crewman: Say your prayers, lad!

Crewman: Look out!

Crewman: Oh no!

Robin: Beast boy, watch out!

But Beast boy gets swept away by the water and into the sea.

Cyborg: Beast boy!

Beast boy: Help!

A crewman sees him and shouts to everyone.

Crewman: Man overboard!

Beast boy: Help!

But Ben just wants to leave.

Ben: Stay your course. He's lost.

Beast boy: Help!

But knowing Robin he never leaves man behind.

Robin: Pull the pin!

Robin jumps into the sea.

Ben: Robin! Robin! Are you crazy?

Robin swims up to Beast boy and grabs him.

Robin: Hang on, Beast boy. I've got you.

Lon: Quick, the rope!

Ben: Heave! Come on, lads, pull! Pull! Pull! Put your back into it!

Crewmen: Pull! Pull!

Lon: Hang on!

Crewman: Yeah!

Ben: There, me lucky lad.

Cyborg: Beast boy! You're alive!

Robin: Well, that was refreshing.

Lon: Well done, Robin.

Robin: Of course. You'd all do the same for me.

Ben: Oh, sure, sure, of course we would.

Lon: Yes yes, yes. We would.

Ben: Absolutely.

Ratcliffe came on the deck and saw what happened.

Ratcliffe: Trouble on deck?

Beast boy: Governor Ratcliffe!

Robin: Beast boy fell overboard, sir.

Ratcliffe: Thank heavens he's been successfully retrieved. Well done, Robin

Robin: Thank you, sir.

Ratcliffe: Don't lose heart, men. It won't be long before we reach the New World, and remember what awaits us there: freedom, prosperity, the adventure of our lives. You are the finest crew England has to offer and nothing, not wind nor rain nor a thousand bloodthirsty savages shall stand in our way. Carry on men!

The crewmen cheer

Wiggins: A stirring oration sir. I'm sure the men were most exhilarated.

Ratcliffe: Let us hope so. I'll need those witless peasants to dig up my gold, won't I?

Meanwhile, on deck.

Beast boy: This New World's going to be great, Robin. Cyborg and I are going to get a pile of gold, build us a big house and if any Indian tries to stop us, we'll blast him.

Cyborg: Awe yeah! We'll blast them all!

Robin: You just worry about those fortunes of yours, boys. Leave the savages to me.

Lon: You think they'll give us much trouble?

Ben: Not as much trouble as Robin'll give them!

Crewmen: We'll kill ourselves an Indian

Robin breaks the mop with his staff.

Robin: Or maybe two or three

He pulls the cork from the rum barrel and the men fill their mugs.

Crewmen and Robin: We're stalwart men and bold

Of the Virginia Company.

Robin, Beast boy, and Cyborg go up to the crows nest and see the view.

Beast boy: What do you suppose the New World will look like?

Cyborg: Yeah.

Robin: Like all the others, I suppose. I've seen hundreds of New Worlds, guys. What could possibly be different about this one?

Crewmen: It's glory, God and gold

And the Virginia company.


	2. The Chieftess

Meanwhile in Virginia: The native americans are harvesting and the grand ruler of the tribe, Blackfire is now back from the battle between the Massawomecks and the Powhatans.

Native Americans:

Hega hega ya-hi-ye-hega

Ya-hi-ye-ne-he hega

Hega hega ya-hi-ye-hega

Ya-hi-ye-ne-he hega

One of the scouts sees Blackfire and he blows his horn for the message. Another scout hears of the horn, then he runs to a different cliffside and blows his horn for the women who are harvesting carn to hear. The women hear the horn and are happy to hear that their chieftess has returned safely.

Women:

Steady as the beating drum

Singing to the cedar flute

Seasons go and seasons come

Bring the corn and bear the fruit

The Fishermen see the Chieftess and the warriors and are very happy to see her win the battle.

Native Americans:

By the waters sweet and clean

Where the mighty sturgeon lives

Plant the squash and reap the bean

All the earth our mother gives

The natives return to the village with the food to greet the Chieftess and the warriors. Kekata and the children are at the smoke pit, Kekata makes a smoke rabbit and then he the children the Chieftess and her warriors.

Native Americans:

O great spirit, hear our song

Help us keep the ancient ways

Keep the sacred fire strong

Walk in balance all our days

The women who are working with the butter and clothing see the Chieftess and their husbands return and go to the river bank to reunite with them after the battle. The children then stop their game and go to the river bank to see their fathers.

Native Americans:

Seasons go and seasons come

Steady as the beating drum

Plum to seed to bud to plum

(Hega hega ya-hi-ye hega)

Steady as the beating drum

Blackfire stands up to get out of the boat and greets her people with compassion happy to be home. All the warriors are happy to be home with their families. Blackfire is happy to see all her people safe while she was gone.

Native Americans:

Hega hega ya-hi-ye-hega

Ya-hi-ye-ne-he hega

Blackfire sees her advisor kekata and goes over to greet hin

Kekata: Ka-ma wingapo Blackfire.

Blackfire: Ay-man-ay-cho, Kekata. It's good to be home.

Blackfire now wants to tell everyone that the battle is over.

Blackfire: Check-cham-ay! The Massawomecks are defeated! With the help of our brothers, our villages are safe again!

The natives are happy to hear this and cheer.

Kekata: Your return has brought much joy to the village. Look at all the smiling faces.

They both see one of the warriors reunite with his family.

Blackfire: Yes, but there is one smiling face I don't see. Where is my sister?

Blackfire really missed her younger sister and she really wants to see her again.

Kekata: You know Starfire. She has your mother's spirit. She goes wherever the wind takes her.

Kekata and Blackfire feel a gust of wind blow by and the wind blows towards the cliffs.


End file.
